Kancolle: Back In Control
by Thorthemighty321
Summary: A month has passed since Operation: Bunkershot. While the Abyssal War is all but over in most of the World's Oceans the enemy still has control of a tiny island chain in the South Atlantic, plus complete control of the Northern section of the Aegean Sea and entirety of the Indian Ocean. Yet the in the Arctic three members from TF Savior have gone missing. Might get Graphic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own anything save the OCs. Some of which might be familiar if you have read the Iron Bottom Sound Saga. This is a squeal to said story.**

XXXX

Warspite was wondering why there was a big briefing, she just got back from Operation: Bunkershot roughly a month ago. However, she always obeyed orders but something told her that this had something to do with the last known Abyssal Stronghold in the South Atlantic: The Falkland Islands.

When she walked into the briefing room with her sisters, Hood, Duke of York and Anson, plus the Carrier Formidable, two escort carrier girls, roughly ten cruiser girls, fifteen destroyer girls, a handful of frigate girls, two minesweeper girls, and six submarine girls. As they all sat down Valiant leaned over Queen Elizabeth to ask Warspite a question. "What do you think this is about? I mean, I wonder why they haven't assembled the entire force of ship girls here at Scapa Flow. It makes me wonder." She said.

"I dunno, I am just as curious as you are about this Valiant." Warspite replied, wondering why all of these ship girls had been assembled. This wasn't the entire fleet at Scapa Flow, not by a long shot.

At that moment the commander of Scapa Flow as well as the overall commander of the British Ship Girl Corps walked in, High Admiral Dufrane. "ADMIRAL ON DECK!" Zulu one of the destroyers barked, everyone came to attention in an unorganized thunder.

"As you were." Dufrane said, everyone assembled save Dufrane sat back down.

"Alright, you are probably wondering why I have assembled only a few of you when normally I would assemble the whole fleet. However this is because the Royal Navy are giving us heavy support, plus we can't take islands can we? Our mission is to retake the Falkland Islands." Dufrane said, he had to wait while the roar of approval died down, because the Falkland Islands were a British Overseas Territory.

"However, since we can't do it alone we will have major surface support. The Aircraft Carriers HMS _Prince of Wales_ and HMS _Ark Royal_ both are _Queen Elizabeth_ -class Aircraft Carriers also accompanying us will be the Amphibious Assault Ships HMS _Ocean_ , HMS _Albion_ , and HMS _Bulwark_ carrying 830 Royal Marines and 405 Royal Marines respectively each will also be carrying 40 vehicles and 67 vehicles respectively. For destroyer support we will have HMS _Duncan_ , HMS _Diamond_ , HMS _Daring_ , and HMS _Falcon_ which means we will have three Type 45 Guided Missile Destroyers and a Type 50 Guided Missile Destroyer, for frigate support we will have HMS _Mammoth_ , HMS _Lancaster_ , HMS _Richmond_ , HMS _Iron Duke_ , HMS _Portland_ , HMS _Tallyho_ , HMS _Titan_ , and HMS _Tallboy_. Which means we will have 5 Type 23 Frigates and 3 Type 26 Frigates. For submarine support kind of low in terms of that, granted our submarine service has taken a beating but we will have HMS _Ambush_ and HMS _Talent_ an _Astute_ -class and _Trafalgar_ -class respectively. The RAF will be helping as well, as we are using Avro Vulcan IIs to help with our bombing campaign in North Africa and since they have the legs we will be using those to pound Abyssal Ground Positions." Dufrane said that was when a hand went up. "Yes Loyalty?" Dufrane said calling on the _Algerine_ -class Minesweeper girl.

"Sir, I understand the reason that the Falkland Islands are a priority, but doesn't all of this support, I mean the size of the fleet we are throwing at them seem a bit much?" Loyalty asked.

"That's because Loyalty the orders to retake the Falklands came not from RN HIGHCOM but the Prime Minster himself. We are to retake the Falklands at all costs; failure will not be accepted." Dufrane replied. Another hand then went up. "Yes Jaguar?" Dufrane said calling on the _J_ -class Destroyer Girl

"Oh, I see. But how are we going to get their? I mean while we can tag along with the regular ships and amphibious assault ships, there really isn't that much space aboard for us. How are we going to get to the Falklands? I mean not all of us have the range to get there on one full set of bunkers of fuel." Jaguar asked.

"The ship we will be using will be the floating command center and dock for the British Ship Girl Corps: HMS _Fearless_ ; she had been languishing as a museum simply because of all the history on her, well when the Abyssal War started just like HMS _Belfast_ she was put back into active service originally as a Transport ship, but when the British Ship Girl Corps was formed in late 2015 the _Fearless_ was set aside as a Command Ship/Transport Ship for our Ship girls. Thus you will be catching a ride with her." Dufrane said.

"Thank you sir for clearing that up." Jaguar said.

"This force will arrive on the _Fearless_ in three days' time when she arrives to get a full load of Bunker fuel Oil for her boilers. Alright, you are all dismissed." Dufrane said.

The gathered ship girls got up and left in a throng, talking about their new mission. "I got to say, they really know how to put a fast one on us. I mean I think we all knew that the Falkland Islands is on the to-do list. However now that we have basically broken the back of the Abyssal Navy as an effective fighting force; but I didn't expect this. Holy crap HIGHCOM isn't messing around." Hood remarked. Hood was one of the oldest ship girls on base in terms of what day she was commissioned which was 1920. As such she appeared to be around 21 years old, she had a slightly weathered look to her. With dark blue eyes and brown hair, she stood roughly at five feet eight inches tall and she wore long Royal Blue slacks with red double stitching along the seams with a bright white and starched button up shirt that said over the breast pocket "Hood" she also wore a black Glengarry.

"To tell you the truth Hood, I have no idea, why the Prime Minster ordered this. However then again the Falklands are an Overseas Territory of the United Kingdom. That might be the reason." Valiant who appeared to be around 18 or so, with chocolate brown skin, flowing blue-back hair that ran halfway down her back and brown eyes said, however she dressed almost exactly like Warspite did. She was also roughly 6 feet in height.

"It certainly brings something unique to the table. Let's roll, I can't wait for this Operation to begin rolling." Jaguar a _J_ -class Destroyer who was roughly five feet tall and appeared to be around 11 years old said. Jaguar also had Jasmine colored eyes and black hair with splotches of goldenrod in it, making her short military cut hair look like the big cat that is her namesake. She wore Royal Blue Slacks like almost every British Ship Girl did but she wore a dark purple shirt, and thin rimmed glasses.

"Same here" Valiant replied.

XXXX

The rest of the assembled girls continued talking with each other while Warspite went down to the club to boot up Skype on one of the computers there to talk with Kongou. While Warspite pretty much knew of Kongou's exploits as well as those of her sisters; she had heard that each of the Kongou sisters had taken a pounding during Operation: IBS. However, even with the changes that Kirshima had gone through, the Kongou Sisters were still close if anything they had grew closer together.

It took roughly five minutes for one of the Kongou sisters, Hiei; Warspite realized to pick up. When she saw who it was she called for her sisters. Like usual it seemed that her sisters were there almost instantly. "Hey Warspite, how are you doing?" Kirshima asked.

"Not bad Kirshima, although I don't recall that you ever had sandy blonde bangs. How did that happen, did they get dyed somehow?" Warspite asked.

Kirshima's face grew somber. "I was separated from my sisters with Yukikaze, while we were moving past Plum Pudding Island my stamina just gave out. The wounds I had suffered were just beginning to overwhelm me. That was when we ran into a Benson an American Destroyer. It was thanks to her, that I am still alive. She-she gave up her life spirit to make sure I could live on. However as a result I got several attributes that Benson. Mainly the sandy blonde bangs." Kirshima said, her eyes still somber.

"Oh, I see. Kirshima if you are thinking that you shouldn't be around still. Well you are wrong, Benson knew that it would likely shatter your sisters if they found out you bought the farm. So she did that so the Kongou sisters could stick together." Warspite said.

"True that" Kongou said with a smile.

"So, Warspite what's going on in your neck of woods?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I am going to be having a hectic month or two. For the British Ship Girls Corps, Royal Navy, Royal Marines, and Royal Air Force are going to be working together to re-take the Falkland Islands from the Abyssal." Warspite said looking Hiei directly in the eyes.

The Kongou sisters all let out a low whistle. "So, who's going to be on the Operation in terms of British Ship Girls?" Haruna asked.

"Let's see, myself, Queen Elizabeth, Valiant, Malaya, Hood, Duke of York, and Anson for Battleships. We are only bringing one Carrier Girl: Formidable. Two escort carrier girls they are: Tracker and Chaser However we are bringing ten cruiser girls as well they are: Cumberland, Hawkins, Trinidad, Jamaica, London, Glasgow, Ajax, Achilles, Despatch, and Kenya. For destroyer girls we are bringing along fifteen, they are: Jaguar, Zulu, Dunkirk, Gurkha, Comet, Bulldog, Hyperion, Electra, Escort, Express, Musketeer, Legion, Rocket, Rapid, and Agincourt. We are also bringing roughly five frigate girls they are: Zanzibar, Carnarvon Bay, Cawsand Bay, Loch Ard, and Loch Gorm. Two minesweeper girls they are: Loyalty and Scott. And finally seven submarine girls they are: Unity, Unbeaten, Turbulent, Venturer, and Amphion. However since we can't take islands, we are tagging along with the _Queen Elizabeth_ -class Aircraft Carriers HMS _Prince of Wales_ and HMS _Ark Royal_ , the invasion force itself will be composed of the HMS _Ocean_ and HMS _Bulwark_ each carrying a full load of Royal Marines and vehicles. Also for support we will have three Type 45 Guided Missile Destroyers HMS _Duncan_ , HMS _Diamond_ , and HMS _Daring_. We will also have a single Type 50 Guided Missile Destroyer HMS _Falcon_ tagging along. For frigates we will have five Type 23 frigates tagging along they are the HMS _Mammoth_ , HMS _Lancaster_ , HMS _Richmond_ , HMS _Iron Duke_ , HMS _Portland_. We will also have three Type 26 frigates coming along as well, they are the HMS _Tallyho_ , HMS _Titan_ , and HMS _Tallboy_. We will also have two submarines with us as well HMS _Ambush_ and HMS _Talent_. But since none of our destroyer girls, submarine girls, minesweeper girls, or frigate girls can make it across the Atlantic on one full load of fuel, we will be using the HMS _Fearless_ which has been converted into sort of a mobile dock/command ship for our ship girl corps. On a side note, she is the last steam powered ship in the Royal Navy, and thus that makes her special." Warspite said.

"That's a lot of ships, the British aren't messing around that's for sure. Well, we are being deployed soon to Freemantle Australia, to help clear out the major Abyssal presence there. However we have no idea where they could be basing out of. It's entirely possible that they have several bases scattered throughout the Indian Ocean. But I have to say, I didn't know that the HMS _Fearless_ was steam-powered." Haruna said.

"So how are things going on your side of the world?" Warspite asked.

"Well, Kirshima finally got permission to walk without her crutches but they don't want her running just yet, but they still haven't given her the go ahead to deploy on sorties I guess they still want her wounds to finish healing." Kongou replied.

"Yeah, however I have to admit; Pope, she's an American Destroyer Girl by the way has grown really close to Yuudachi, you can pretty much guarantee now that when you see one, the other is usually close by. However given what happened to Pope during Operation: IBS, I am not surprised. If reports are to believed it was thanks to Yuudachi that Pope didn't kill herself while she was being held as a POW. They managed to form a bond, she has also managed to bond with Inazuma, Hibiki, and Akatsuki. Mainly because they all went through some sort of trauma. In fact the Admiral is organizing a new unit based around the five of them. They are to be joined by the Cruiser Yasoshima and her sister Ioshima." Hiei replied. That was when Warspite's Skype chimed.

"Give me a second, I need to see who this is." Warspite said with a slight frown as she clicked on the notification, it was Fubuki. Warspite quickly went back to her conversation with Kongou and her sisters. "Sorry guys but I have to go. One of my mates from when I was in Task Force Savior wants to Skype with me." She said.

"Okay, Warspite. Guess we will see you soon." Kirshima said and then the call ended.

Warspite then accepted the thing to allow her to Skype with this new person. She had been expecting one of the other battleship girls who had been in Task Force Savior; she was _not_ expecting to get a Skype call from a worried looking Fubuki. "Fubuki! What's wrong?" Warspite exclaimed, not expecting to get a Skype call from the seemingly little Destroyer girl who could.

"Warspite, I don't think if you have heard the news. But Sverdlov, Kirov, and Balch are missing in action." Fubuki said.

Warspite was taken aback in shock, but she quickly recovered. "How long have they been MIA?" she asked.

"About roughly five days, I just found out from my admiral." Fubuki said.

"I see, what is Sverdlov's and Kirov's admiral doing about it?" Warspite asked.

"Let's just say after he listed them MIA, he then went to Russian Minster of the Navy and when he heard he got so pissed, he ordered an 'All Hands Search and Rescue Mission' whatever that is in the Northern Fleet Operating Area, mainly in the Arctic Ocean. It's currently getting pretty crowded up in the Arctic Ocean." Fubuki said.

"Fubuki, it's alright they will find them. They will okay Fubuki, they will." Warspite said.

"Are you sure that they will? I am worried for them, just because of all the things we went through together." Fubuki said.

"Fubuki, even if they don't find them or if they only find debris; they will launch an investigation to find out what happened. Even if they do find any of them, they will still launch an investigation to find out what the hell delayed them." Warspite stated.

"You sure?" Fubuki asked cautiously.

"I know it, trust me okay. Now, if anything I now have a Seabag to go pack." Warspite replied simply.

"Okay, thanks Warspite. Should I tell the others? That you know, Sverdlov, Kirov, and Balch are missing?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes, Fubuki you should do it. They need to learn from someone who was in the Task Force and not their admiral." Warspite replied looking Fubuki in the eyes.

"Alright, thanks Warspite. I am just really hoping that they are okay." Fubuki said.

"Same here" Warspite said before sighing and continuing "I have to go and pack my Seabag so that I am ready to go." Warspite said.

"Go? Go where?" Fubuki asked curiously.

"The Falkland Islands; the British are going to retake them from the Abyssals. The force we are sending is quite the force to reckon with, being composed of six Battleship girls, one full-sized Aircraft Carrier girls, two Escort Carrier girls, one Battlecruiser girl, three Heavy Cruiser girls, seven Light Cruiser girls, two Minesweeper girls, fifteen Destroyer girls, five Frigate girls, and six Submarine girls. For the regular navy, we are sending two _Queen Elizabeth_ -class Aircraft Carriers, one Landing Helicopter Dock HMS _Ocean_ , two _Albion_ -class Amphibious Transport Docks, four Guided Missile Destroyers three Type 45s and one Type 50, eight Guided Missile Frigates; five Type 23s and three Type 26s, and two Submarines HMS _Ambush_ and HMS _Talent_ one _Astute_ -class and one _Trafalgar_ -class. We also have roughly 1,600 Royal Marines and an Armored Company, a close Recon Company, an Anti-Air Company, and a Logistics Company tagging along, plus who knows how many Warriors. Also being deployed is the Mobile dock/Command Ship for the British Ship Girl Corps HMS _Fearless_.

XXXX

Warspite walked into the Battleship Barracks a few minutes later and marched straight to her room to begin to pack her Seabag. Mainly just her day clothes and night clothes, once she was done packing her clothes, she grabbed her small pistol belt with clip on holster and tossed it in the Seabag, followed in short order by her Browning High Power Pistol chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum, its safety on, hammer down, no magazine inserted, and no round in the chamber. No way in hell that thing was hurting anyone.

Warspite, then sat down on her bed with a good book. The book she was reading was called _The Trident Deception_ By: Rick Campbell she liked it, the book was a solid read and griping as well.

XXXX

 _A feeling of weightlessness surrounded her, she didn't know what it was or_ where _she was for that matter. Was she dead or dying, having been sunk in an ambush where the enemy had so much firepower that before she could even so much as curse, she had been sunk? Something told her it was her time to rest, yet she didn't want to rest right at that moment not for good anyway, still she felt like she had forgotten to do something. However what was it. Another thing she felt seeming to push in on her to the point that it made her claustrophobic; was darkness. She had never really been one who liked darkness, she always had a sense of sinking dread whenever she went into a night battle for fear that something would go drastically wrong. What's more, if she was dying why was their no pain? Certainly if she was dying she would be in absolute agony right now. Yet she wasn't, what on Earth was going on?_

XXXX

A/N: Yeah I know it's a little short. However I went on a break for a month. Plus I didn't want to give too much away. Also before I forget I received a message in Morse code. In case you are wondering Morse code is a system of communication using dots and dashes to represent letters and numbers. You hear this at the some point in several Episodes in the Kancolle anime.

Note I am not the best at decoding these things so in roughly a few chapters you will see this message in Morse code completely decoded. Anyway here it is.

\- .- -.- -.. .- -.- / - .- -.- -.. .- -.- / - .- -.- -.. .- -.- / - ... .. ... / .. -. -... - ..- -. -.. / - .-. .- -. ... ..-. . .-. / ..- -. .. - / - -. . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. ... .. -. -. / - .- -. .. -.-. / .- . / .- .-. . / ..- -. -.. . .-. / ... . .- ...- -.- / . -. . - -.- / .- - - .- -.-. -.- / .. -. / ... . .- ...- -.- / ... . .- ... / - ..- .-. / ..-. -.-. ... / .. ... / .. -. - .-. / .- . / -.-. .- -. .-. - / ... . . / -. - .-. / ... .. - / - ... . / -... .- ... - .- .-. -.. ... / - ..- .-. / .-. - ... .. - .. - -. / .. ... / -.-. ..- .-. .-. . -. - .-.. -.- / .-. .. -. ... - / .. -. / - ... . / - .. -.. -.. .-.. . / - ..-. / - ... . / ... - .-. .- .. - / -... . - .- . . -. / -... .-.. - ... ... . ...- .. -.- / .. ... .-.. .- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / - ... - .-. - ...- / - .- ... ... / .- . / .- .-. . / .. -. / -. . . -.. / - ..-. / .. - - -.. . .. .- - . / .- ... ... .. ... - .- -. -.-. . / ... - - . - -. . / .-. .-.. . .- ... . / .-. . ... .-. - -. -..

I know it might look like gibberish but those dots and dashes are letters while the slashes are spaces; I did do a little research on the subject. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter I

A/N: I don't own anything save the OCs. Some of which you might recognize. Also note for the Russian Destroyer Girls who will be making appearances in this fic. But since I don't have a Russian keyboard, nor do I know the combinations to get Russian letters, I will be putting the names in English.

Another thing of note I did some research John Paul Jones after the American Revolution had then gone on to join the Russian Imperial Navy rising to the rank of Rear Admiral. An impressive resume if you ask me.

XXXX

Fubuki didn't know what to do; she had just finished telling Impero the last member of Task Force Savior who hadn't been informed about Balch, Sverdlov, and Kirov going missing. She had also found out what an 'All Hands Rescue Mission' was. However she still wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

However Fubuki knew she had bigger issues at hand like being the Flagship of the First Patrol Squadron. Which was composed of herself, Yuudachi, Pope, Kisaragi, Inazuma, Hibiki, Akizuki and the light Cruisers Ioshima and Yasoshima. But she still kept in touch with her former Comrades in Task Force Savior of which with all members she had become long term friends. At that moment Yuudachi walked in, Pope right behind her.

"Hey Fubuki" Pope greeted with a shy smile. Fubuki got up from her computer desk and walked over to the futon in the middle of the small room herself, where she sat down heavily.

"What's wrong, poi?" Yuudachi asked with concern noticeable in her voice.

"I just finished telling everyone in TF Savior that Balch, Sverdlov, and Kirov have gone missing in action. All of the modern fast combatants of the regular Northern Fleet and almost all of the Russian Ship Girl Corps, Northern Fleet Detachment are out in the Arctic Ocean scouring the place looking for them." Fubuki replied as she began to weep softly.

"Hey, Fubuki don't beat yourself up over that. We are over a five hundred kilometers from the Arctic Ocean even then the Arctic Ocean is pretty large. Besides I am certain that the Russians will find them quickly and before you know it be giving our friends Hot Chocolate with a hint of Vodka in it." Pope said consolingly and Yuudachi nodded. Pope had a very good point.

"Yeah but it still hurts." Fubuki said.

"I know it does, but hell almost everyone in DesRon29 is in a better place right now. Only a few members are still alive." Pope said.

"Yeah, Pope I guess you're right. However I have question for you." Fubuki said.

"Shoot" Pope replied.

"I remember when Guam told me and the rest of the members of Task Force Savior that she and just three Destroyer girls caused the First Abyssal Attempt to invade Balikpapan at least the prong that went into the harbor to get stonewalled. Where any of the members who took part in the defense where from your Ron?" Fubuki asked.

Pope looked like she wanted to die laughing. "Yeah! It's true two members actually plus a lone _Fletcher_ -class destroyer girl. Those two members where Walker and Mahan, the lone _Fletcher_ -class was William D. Porter. Somehow they managed to hold off a gaggle of light and heavy cruisers, transports, and a lone Battlecruiser Demon. However Walker told me that the reason she and Mahan was their when we were supposed to be heading to Freemantle for reassignment was quote "Took a wrong turn a Surabaya" I swear, Walker and Mahan drive me batty at times but they are very good at what they do." Pope said.

"I'll say! Pope, how come you didn't suffer a nervous breakdown simply from commanding your unit?" Fubuki asked.

"Fubuki I have no idea. Neither does Yuudachi." Pope admitted.

Yuudachi nodded "Hey by the way; I heard that the theater is going to playing a movie tonight at six, poi. I think it's called 'The Hunt for Red October' or something like that, poi." She said.

Fubuki sighed. "I seriously at times wonder who is in charge of picking the movies that plays at the movie theater on district. I mean what last week they played a movie called Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. I mean don't get me wrong it was a great movie, but I had never even heard of the Star Wars franchise at least not until I came back. The week before that they played a movie called Stargate or something like that." She said.

XXXX

In the Arctic Ocean, was dozens of Russian fast combatants and ship girls, plus dozens of ASW planes and helicopters. They were scouring the area with RADAR, SONAR, and sonobouys. They were desperately trying to find Balch, Kirov, and Sverdlov. However so far apart from the occasional Ice Berg they had found nothing. They had been searching for the better part of a week now and hope was beginning to wane; some were already fearing the worst.

Near Bolshevik Island was a small unit of ships and ship girls who were part of the search for Balch, Sverdlov, and Kirov. The force was composed of one _Kashin_ -class Guided Missile Destroyer the _Gremyashcy_ , four _Admiral Gorshkov_ -class Frigates the _Admiral Stephan Markov_ , _Admiral Ivan Botsis_ , _Admiral Samuel Grieg_ , and _Admiral John Paul Jones_ (this frigate was only given this name with consent from the United States), four _Buyan_ -class Corvettes the _Borovsk_ , _Kursk_ , _Yurga_ , and _Revda_ , and two _Steregushchy_ -class corvettes the _Unstoppable_ and the _Unyielding_ ; while for the ship girls this group was protected by the _Kirov_ -class Heavy Cruiser Girl Kalinin, a _Skoryy_ -class Destroyer Girl Sposobnyi (Capable), an _Ognevoy_ -class Destroyer Girl Vlastny (Powerful), three _K_ -class Submarine Girls K-1, K-21, and K-56, and the _Whiskey_ -class Submarine Girl S-43.

"Hey Comrade Capable. Anything on RADAR or SONAR?" Kalinin asked. Kalinin in her previous life was the last of the _Kirov_ -class Heavy Cruisers built. As such she was the youngest in terms of the _Kirov_ -class Heavy Cruiser Girl. Kalinin as such looked similar to Kirov save she was wearing six layers of coats and animal skins, under that she was wearing a bright yellow long sleeve shirt with a small red star on the front near where a breast pocket would be. Under that she was wearing a cold water immersion survival suit. Her hair was brown in color and her eyes were grey. Yet she was still cold! It must be _forty-eight_ fucking degrees Celsius below zero!

"Negative comrade Kalinin. I didn't have anything on my RADAR or SONAR. We should have found something by now. Even if it is just debris. But I did hear that there was one hell of a storm in this area last week. Around the same time that our comrades went missing. The weather service put the Sea State at 8 with the Sea Swell character at 6. It is likely considering that Platform Osiris did top them off at the entrance of the Laptev Sea, giving them enough fuel oil to finish the trip. It is likely that Balch got caught in the trough of the waves and just didn't have the horsepower to get herself out of that situation and thus either Sverdlov or Kirov went in to help her out and then got broadsided by a wave and sank on the spot. The other one again it depends on who went in to save Balch then would have likely tried to make either for Bolshevik or October Revolution Island. That would explain the lack of any debris." Capable said.

"Damnit!" Kalinin snarled it was taking a lot of restraint to not slam her fist into something. That something would most likely be the _Kashin_ -class Guided Missile Destroyer she was sailing next to. The English translation of said destroyer's name was Thunderous.

"Comrade Kalinin. We're going to enter the Strait between Bolshevik Island and Starokadomskogo Island." The captain of the _Thunderous_ said.

"Roger that _Thunderous_. However do you think you could get through that strait, I can easily led my section into that strait and we won't have to worry about running aground, I can led Capable and Powerful into the strait and guide you through it." Kalinin replied.

"That could work as well Comrade Kalinin, however please have the Corvette

 _Neostanavlivayemyy_ (Unstoppable) accompany you." The captain of the _Thunderous_ said.

"Confirmed _Thunderous_ ; beginning scout mission. We will report back in about" Kalinin said as she glanced at her watch then too stock of what her position was and where the strait was "Three hours. It will take us an hour to get to their, an hour to scour the area, and then an hour to return. However please have your Tu-3 Vulture UCAV on standby alert in case shit hits the fan." She said.

XXXX

True to Kalinin's word it took roughly an hour to get to the entrance of the strait. As they were moving through the strait, however Capable spotted something that reminded them all of the early days of the Abyssal War.

"Comrades, look at Bolshevik Island near the point at the entrance to the strait. I-it's horrible." The destroyer girl said with a stutter. Capable was carefree but easily spooked when not in combat. Capable was a member of the _Skoryy_ -class of Destroyers, these ships where known as the Project 30 bis back during the Cold War. The class itself was a direct successor to the _Ognevoy_ -class Destroyer these destroyers were a major boost to the Russian Ship Girl Corps as most of the destroyers that they had were generally plagued by problems and had to be overhauled every few months. Capable appeared to be around 10 maybe 11 years old with short dark red hair that was dark enough one might think it was black and green eyes that burned with determination. She wore long brown pants and a long sleeved grey shirt with the typical red star in place of a breast pocket. However today she was wearing several layers of jackets as well.

Kalinin looked to where Capable had indicated and groaned inwardly. Lying on the beach for the on its side was the former flagship of entire Russian Navy: the _Admiral Kuznetsov_. The _Kuznetsov_ had been the victim of an Abyssal Attack in this very strait. The Carrier hadn't stood a chance; it had been a miracle when the death blow was dealt a direct hit to one of the magazines hadn't caused the ship to sink right then and there. Yet one of the survivors of the attack had said that "There was a titanic rushing sound followed closely by an area on her (the _Kuznetsov_ 's) flight deck swell upward after she had been hit by a Battleship Princess, before we ran it over. Seconds after that it seemed that the entirety of the hangar and amidships section of the flight deck just blew up." The resulting blast from that had caused the flight deck area to disintegrate, caused the hangar deck to completely cease existing, and opened nearly dozen compartments below the waterline to the sea. Most of the crew had been killed in the blast and those that survived abandoned ship. However before the Abyssals could finish her off and send her into the depths the remains of task force had rallied and then proceed to quote "Kick the attacking force's ass so hard that they would have to be put them back together in _hell_!" Yet during that part of the fight, the demolished carrier had drifted to and went hard shore, about two weeks later she rolled onto one side. Preventing salvage for the most part. However after that battle the Abyssals had learned not to mess around with the Russian Northern Fleet which was why sightings of Princesses, Demons, the occasional Empress, and lots of high ranking Abyssal Ships where higher than anywhere else even in the Pacific by a factor of two to three.

"Such a sad fate to befall a ship destroyed in battle. Not sunk and descending to the bottom of the ocean to go through a peaceful and eternal slumber but to languish their rusting away and exposed to the elements it must be horrible for her. No ship should ever suffer a fate as cruel as that." Powerful said with sadness. Powerful was a member of the _Ognevoy_ -class of Destroyers; she was in a way related to Capable as they were simply when they were ships almost identical in design save for a few differences. Powerful was playful most of the time, but dead serious in combat. However she was a bit of a klutz when they were at the Naval District. Powerful wore clothes similar to that of Capable save her shirt had a white torso section, blue sleeves, and the a typical Red Star however just like all the other Ship Girls in the Russian Navy they didn't believe in Communism at all; if anything they felt it had been a broken system that while great in theory was a downright disaster in practice. Like all ship girls in the Northern Fleet Operating Area, they were wearing Cold Water Immersion Survival Suits after an incident where Gangut a practically ancient battleship girl in terms of the time when she was commissioned, nearly died from Hypothermia.

Despite the fact that they scoured the area, they didn't find any sign of the three missing ship girls. Everyone feared that this was going to go from a Search and Rescue mission to a Search and Recovery mission.

XXXX

Walker wanted to curse her bad luck. The orders she had just been given were transfer orders; her unit was being sent to the Asiatic Theater, so her unit was being sent to Manila. It was assumed that the Abyssals had several large scale bases in the area, with confirmed bases at Surabaya, Singapore, Sri Lanka, and Balikpapan. Attempts to dislodge these bases had either failed or had been a spectacular disasters. Plus the Admirals in charge in that area had figured that instead of just carpet bombing the bases into oblivion they wanted to retake them instead so they could use them.

"Hey Walker! Are you ready to roll yet? We need to get going! Otherwise we are going to miss our C-5M flight to Manila." Mahan called out.

"Yeah, yeah I am ready just waiting on Hidoiame, Ooi, and Kitakami. Just can't believe we are you know going back to our old stomping grounds. Still haven't you heard that we are being assigned to a task force that has at its center is five of the new _Guardian_ -class Guided Missile Heavy Cruisers, twenty _Freedom_ -class and _Independence_ -class Littoral Combat Ships configured in the Multi-Mission Surface Combatant, and four _San Antonio_ -class Amphibious Transport Docks? Makes you wonder, what the hell do the Admirals in that operating area have in mind?" Walker replied.

"Yeah tell me about it, plus what the heck is a _Guardian_ -class Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser? I do know what the rest of the ships are though, but what is the class" Mahan asked as she walked into view with her sea bag slung over her shoulder.

"Mahan, the _Guardian_ -class is a brand new class of Guided Missile Cruiser. It's basically a _Des Moines_ -class Heavy Cruiser save it had an extra forty feet of hull near the stern and an extra ten feet of draft, it also had the power plant composed of four General Electric LM6000 each kicking out 50,000 shp for a grand total of 200,000shp with a power generation of 162,800kw. She has the same main armament capability as the _Des Moines_ -class Heavy Cruiser save aft of the third main battery gun turret is a 32-cell Mark 41 VLS. 16-cells are loaded with ESSMs and 16-cells are loaded with either Tomahawk Cruise Missiles or Harpoon ASMs. The main battery is composed of 9 x 8in/55 caliber Mark 16 guns in three turrets; two forward and one aft. The AA suite is extensive as well besides the missiles the gun armament is composed of 16 x 30mm Mk44 Bushmaster IIs, 4 x 3"/70 caliber Mark 40 guns (these guns were a new development based on the Mark 26, and have a rate of fire of roughly 130 rounds per minute), 2 Mark 53 5"/62 caliber guns (these guns were a development of the Mk 45 5"/62 caliber gun in the fact that the turret was little bigger to accommodate a second gun and a rate of fire of 16 round per minute per barrel) these are mounted behind the main battery turrets just like the _Des Moines_ -class Heavy Cruiser, 4 Phalanx CWIS systems to help with missile defense, 4 twin AN/M3 Browning Machine guns, and 2 AN/M3 Browning Machine Guns. The sensor suite was extensive as well including, to help save space while increasing AA defense capabilities two SPY-1F RADARs in order for these to be fitted however the Superstructure forwarded needed to be modified, so that it was flush with the hull, looking slightly similar to the _Atago_ -class Guided Missile Destroyer. I know this mainly because, well as you know I like to know the capabilities of our regular navy surface support when we have them. The _Guardian_ -class has earned a reputation for being tough, dishing out punishment, and being fast. These ships displace nearly 50,560 tons fully loaded and displaces 48,000 tons standard load, top speed is around 30 knots." Walker said.

"To be frank Walker. Why I am I not surprised? You always had a thing for wanting to know what the regular surface boys and their ships could do. Granted I feel the same way, probably has something to do with our history as ships." Mahan said with a knowing wink.

"Too true, still I don't think I have even seen a _Nimitz_ -class Aircraft Carrier up close. The biggest thing I have ever seen in terms of what the regular navy has to offer has to be the USS _Missouri_ and she is tremendous." Walker replied at that moment Hidoiame walked out lugging her sea bag breathing heavily.

"Hello you two, excited to go back to Balikpapan and where you guys basically call home. Still, I was just beginning to get settled down here in Pearl Harbor and now we are being shipped out." Hidoiame admitted.

"Ah don't worry about it! Near the start of the war when we lost Singapore and Desron29 was one of the first American ship girl units mind you this was like third week into the second year of the war, myself and the rest of Desron29 barely managed to escape with our lives. During the chase we got caught in a heavy fog, as a result myself and Mahan got separated from the rest of the Ron when one of Mahan's boilers choked, this was before her major overhaul mind you. Two months of constant combat hadn't helped matters in terms of how well our equipment was doing. So we I made a choice to trust my compass, and we all know how screwball those things can be. I mean most of us USN ship girls don't trust the damn thing; we use GPS instead. However, I figured that the noose was closing in so that damn compass led us to Balikpapan and to Gaum and William D. Porter." Walker said.

"Wait so you have actually worked with a member of Task Force Savior?" Hidoiame asked.

"Yeah, but at the time she wasn't part of said Task Force. Still I don't think I have ever seen anyone with as much bad luck as William D. Porter. But I will admit that when the chips are down, we can trust that she will pull through for you." Mahan said.

"I would bet considering that you are still here." Hidoiame noted.

That was when Kitakami and Ooi came out talking about something, probably the fact that Ooi was just well-being herself around Kitakami. Walker was still getting use to that, but she did feel the same way around Mahan. "Alright so are we all assembled? We're ready to get on that C-5 so we can go to Manila?" Walker asked.

"Yeah, we are I believe. So what are waiting for? Let's get rolling."

With that the girls of USN/IJN First Torpedo Squadron made their way toward Hickam Field. Excited to get back to work, yet also wishing that their break had been a little longer.

XXXX

"Damn I guess they weren't kidding when they said that the Abyssal Navy has had its back broken. I don't think I have seen so much as even a destroyer on RADAR for most of the trip." Jaguar said as she patrolled with Gurkha and Hyperion.

"I certainly agree; I do find it bizarre but then again we did kick their arse pretty badly at Bermuda, Iron Bottom Sound, and the Queen Elizabeth Islands; so the Abyssals probably don't have much left in terms of production capability nor combat capability for that matter." Hyperion remarked. Hyperion was a member of the _H_ -class of Destroyers. Hyperion appeared to be around nine years old and stood at roughly five feet, had a moderate tan, sandy blonde hair and bright hazel colored eyes that appeared to be dulled down shade of yellow. She wore long royal blue slacks with red stitching and a crisp slightly starched striped shirt with alternating between sky blue, purple, and yellow. She was easy going and generally playful.

"Still, I am getting bored with these patrols and I want to shoot something. I don't care if the Abyssals throw their last Battleship Group in the area at us, I just want some action!" Gurkha growled. Gurkha was dressed like well a Gurkha from WWII, she was a member of the _L_ -class of destroyers. She appeared to be around 10 years old had fair skin and dark blue eyes. Strapped to her belt was a Kukri knife and stuck in a holster on the opposite side of the knife was a Colt 1911 British Service Model cal .455 Webley Auto. She had a fearless attitude the kind of attitude about it where she could literally stare down an Abyssal _Ta_ -class Fast Battleship Division; which were generally composed four battleships generally a Flagship, an elite, and two regular ones, two _Ri_ -class Heavy Cruisers both regular, four _Tsu_ -class AA Cruisers generally elite, and seven destroyers ranging from regular to late model. Yet while she appeared intimidating she was usually a little meek but had a bit of temper.

"Gurkha can you please be quiet? You are going to jinx us! Besides I like how quiet it is here." Jaguar said.

"Geez, Jaguar alright fine. I will stop talking about how we have no action." Gurkha groaned out.

"That is good to hear. Because just because the Abyssals have been for the most part crushed. This doesn't mean that if they want to they can still kick our arse." Jaguar replied.

"True, but we are about what, three days now out from the Falklands, and the start of our Operation?" Hyperion asked.

"Something like that." Jaguar replied.

XXXX

 **Tracking…Corporal Michael J. Caboose call sign "Ghost 2"**

 **Located**

Newly minted Corporal Michael J. Caboose was currently sitting in a C-170 Supersonic Transport; which was flying at 30, 000 feet at a speed of Mach 2.5 toward the Falkland Islands. Getting ready for a HALO jump into enemy territory; as such Caboose was breathing pure oxygen in order to flush the Nitrogen from his system. Caboose was known as 'Ghost 2' he was in a team of three other operators.

Caboose was the replacement Heavy Weapons Specialist for this team. As such he was carrying a M249X SAW; the M249X was brand new having only entered production about two months ago. The M249X was chambered in the newest NATO standard round the 6.8x39mm round which was originally a Wildcat round by the name .277 Wolverine which had been built on the 5.56x45mm round. As such it packed a fairly hefty punch, similar to that of the 7.62x51mm NATO round yet it had the accuracy of the 5.56x45mm NATO round. The rate of fire was around 700 rounds per minute, using magazines that carried 200 rounds and he had six such magazines. His secondary was the FGM-172C SRAW; this weapon was different from previous variations as it was reloadable and similar in function to the RPG-29 which made it very effective; he had six rockets for the thing, three HEAT and three Thermobaric. His sidearm was pretty standard a Beretta Px4 Pistol full sized model chambered in .40 S&W. He also carried several grenades. Another thing he carried was roughly ten kilograms of Semtex Plastic explosive. Caboose chose this moment to go over the other members in the squad one more time, as well as the mission parameters.

The sniper of the squad was Private First Class Alexander Wyoming call sign 'Ghost 4'. He had taken his big girl for this operation his Barret M500 Bullpup Anti-material Sniper Rifle, chambered in 12.7x99mm or .50 BMG; the rifle used 10-round STANG magazines and he had six or so magazines. He had to be the most accurate sniper that Caboose had ever seen. His secondary for this op was a Magpul PDR-C chambered in 6.8x39mm NATO, for the sights on the weapon in question was an Aimpoint Comp M4 Red Dot Sight; and three magazines which were 60-round STANG Casket Magazines. He also had just two frag and three stun grenades. However he was also one of the more talkative members of the squad.

Then there was Private First Class Jefferson Ramirez his call sign during missions was 'Ghost 3' he was quiet and spoke only when spoken too. His weapon was an ACR carbine with underslung MAUL attachment, plus four preloaded barrels to reload the weapon when it was empty. The ACR was chambered in 6.8x39mm NATO rounds using 40-round box magazines. He carried ten such magazines; his secondary was Px4 Pistol. He also had a few grenades of every type.

The leader of the squad was Sergeant by the name Andrew Sanchez, callsign 'Ghost Lead'. He was a great squad leader, blunt at times; but really knew his stuff. His primary was a SCAR-H Mod 3 chambered in 6.8x39mm NATO; slung under the barrel was a M320 Grenade Launcher plus six grenades for the thing. His sidearm was the FN Five-Seven pistol with extended magazines each one carrying 30 rounds he had three magazines. For his primary weapon he had ten 40-round box Magazines.

Caboose then went over the mission parameters on last time. Infiltrate an enemy HQ at the Falkland Islands via a HALO jump, then neutralize key assets primarily _CAM_ -class Intelligence Ships, which while it was going to be hard, it wasn't going to be impossible, if they had the chance they were to neutralize any Abyssal Princesses that they came across, then they were to go to an Abyssal Airbase and rig the fuel dump or ammo dump to blow a mile high, and finally they would slip through the chaos to the coast and exfil via a ASDV where they would meet up with the last _Los Angles_ -class Submarine still in service: USS _Cheyenne_ SSN-773. Plus just as it was with the SEALs, their survival seemed to be a secondary consideration.

That was when the voice of their pilot crackled through the comms "Heads-up Ghosts, we are ten minutes out. Get ready to drop!" she said. The load master took that as his Que. "Final checklist?" He called out. "COMPLETE!" The Operators boomed.

The rear ramp slowly opened revealing the inky blackness of the night sky outside the plane. Somewhere below them lay the Falkland Islands, and the toughest mission that Caboose had ever done was about to start. Caboose was also where equipment fully set for a HALO jump.

The light inside the cabin of the C-170 turned red, meaning that everyone stood up and got into position, ready to jump. Caboose began to count off in his head when he hit forty-five. The light went from red to green. Ghost Lead jumped out first, quickly followed by himself, then Ghost Three, and finally Ghost Four. Moments after they were clear, the pilot put the plane in a wide slow left hand turn. To get her pointed back toward the United States and home. The plane made it halfway through that turn when suddenly something went screaming over the four Operators, a SAM most likely. For the plane suddenly exploded, ripping the airframe apart. The load master, co-pilot, and flight engineer were most likely killed instantly or knocked out. The pilot wasn't and she screamed as her plane rolled completely inverted and then dropped like a rock, flames spewing from its wreckage.

XXXX

Once they got to roughly 2,000 feet they deployed chutes and quickly descended to the ground. Once they hit the ground, they shed their parachutes, and turned off the Oxygen systems connected to the Ghost Recon version of the Land Warrior III system. Fully enclosed Combat helmet with Cross-Coms Version 4.0, Dragon Skin combat armor with ceramic inserts, and combat helmet that was rated to stop up to a 7.62x39mm AP round cold although it would give the poor chap wearing the helmet an incredible headache. With various over improvement as well, some of which were classified. This system altogether was called Ghost Warrior.

While in the sky was billowing column smoke that marked where the C-170 had once been.

The Abyssals had no idea that they had been infiltrated, not until to stuff would begin exploding for no apparent reason. Even then they would be helpless against their enemies, as this Special Forces Squad could hold their own in a firefight against every other Special Forces unit in the world and beat them hands down.

XXXX

Somewhere above the Aegean Sea, a force of eighty Vulcan II Bombers flew toward their target, a major Abyssal Submarine base that had been discovered on accident by a German Type 212 class submarine _U36_. Escorting this force of Vulcan II Bombers, was roughly a force of twenty Eurofighter Typhoons and fifteen Panavia Tornado ADVs. Yet this force, hadn't been attacked once by enemy fighters, and the bomber pilots and fighter pilots were beginning to wonder why. Yet had they known what a US Army Delta Force Team had stumbled across and had hit hard; then they would understand.

XXXX

"Jackpot" A man with said in a gruff voice with a slight New York Accent as he peered through his binoculars sweeping his gaze over the large scale Abyssal Air Base. The base contained everything from Abyssal Fighters including a dozen Maroon and Black Mark VIIs, to captured Su-25T Frogfoots, to captured Mi-24s. The amount of Abyssal AA and SAM emplacements would make the defense screen around Andrews Air Force Base blush. They had everything imaginable including what looked like six Tactical Laser System Turrets. The man was holding a Beneili M4 Super 90 Shotgun and slung over his shoulder was an H&K UMP.

"What are we going to do Sarge? We don't have the manpower nor the heavy equipment that we need to attack that thing. Today we should just mark its position for destruction and then retreat because that sounds like a good plan." Another man said, he was carrying a HK417 chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO, stuck in a holster on his belt was a Ruger SR1911 pistol chambered in .45 ACP.

"I can tell what we aren't going to do Grif!" Sarge snapped at Grif.

"Which is sir?" Grif asked.

"Which is retreating! We are going to blow that joint sky high! For our ancestors!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sarge just how do you intend to do that?! We only have one Humvee and it has an Rh 202 20mm autocannon. Besides I see at least ten enemy heavy tanks and five Infantry Tanks!" Yet a third man replied he had slung over his shoulder was a M4 Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle, this weapon took everything that was great about the Carl Gustav M3 and made it better, the thing now lobbed a 102mm round. Which went through even Abyssal Heavy Tanks like butter. In his hands was an ACR chambered in 6.8x39mm NATO.

"Simmons for the last time please call our Humvee 'Warthogs' because that is what they look like! Besides I got a plan!" Sarge growled at Simmons.

"What would that be, sir?" Another man asked with a heavy Spanish accent; he was carrying a G11 with Reflex sight on it, he had in a holster a TMP.

"Yeah, Sarge before you get us all killed we need to know what your grand plan for getting us killed is." A second man with a decidedly California accent said. He was carrying a CheyTac Intervention he was carrying a Glock on him.

The man known as Sarge turned and grinned as he racked the slide. "Donut, I want you on over watch; sniping enemy officers, vehicle commanders, pilots, and heavy weapons specialists. Grif you are going to be driving the Warthog, I will be riding shotgun, Lopez I want you on that gun, and Simmons I want you in the backseat shooting anything that Lopez misses. Then when it goes to hell; Move, shoot, adapt, and meet me at the ammo dump we will then rig that place to blow up so big that it will wind up in _Low Earth Orbit_ and then we shall move on to the fuel dump and rig it to blow into _orbit_ as well!" Sarge exclaimed as began to walk towards the Warthog.

XXXX

 **A/N: Alright, that is another chapter done! As you can probably tell. The team that is about to raise all sorts of hell at an Abyssal Air Base is Delta Force Team Rattrap.**

 **Also, Caboose is back. Now as a Corporal with the Ghosts. Probably because of what he did at Wake Island. We have also seen the beginnings of the Search for Balch, Kirov, and Sverdlov? Will they be found alive? That is up to you the reader. We also have Fubuki who is now in command of quite the unit. As well as everyone's favorite 'Four-stacker' Walker who is being sent to the Asiatic Theater. Expect the next chapter to kick-off with a bit of a bang.**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: Alright! Here we are Chapter II of Kancolle: Back in Control! Also please review! Also I don't own anything save my OCs.**

XXXX

Grif sighed as he got ready to begin in his mind, a brilliant and certainly stupid, possibly suicidal 5 man assault on what had to be the main Abyssal Air Base for the Aegean Sea. All he was waiting for now was the distinctive crack of Donut's Barret M115 chambered in 20x102mm NATO. One thing was for certain he grateful that Donut had one of the new Barret M115 Sniper Rifles, that thing could go through the front of all but the heaviest of armor that the Abyssals had.

3 kilometers away, on a ridge overlooking the air base; the Delta Force Operator known as Donut peered through the scope on his Barret M115 with suppressor. He had a slight problem, the area where they were going to enter had four guards and an unexpected surprise an Abyssal Light Tank, the Abyssal Mark III Light Tank was mainly used for Recon roles. It had a low velocity 90mm gun while it posed no threat to modern MBTs it would give Light Tanks, IFVs, APCs, Trucks, and Infantry problems. However the armor was almost nonexistent in terms of thickness and material it was made out of roughly equal to about 20mm of Aluminum. Just about any decent caliber weapon could put a hole in that. Donut practiced one last time moving the sight from tank to the four guards; then settled his sights back on the tank, right where the turret meet the hull, because that was where the ammo was stored.

He let out half a breath and fired. The round had just left the barrel with a slight crack and hurtled toward the enemy tank. Donut worked the bolt in an instant while at the same time switching targets, with another barely audible crack another slug went screaming toward the enemy Donut repeated the procedure twice more. The results were satisfying.

The first HEIAP round punched right through the armor and ignited the ammo, with a resounding boom that rolled across the ground the tank exploded like a volcano. The four Abyssal Infantry were shocked into a stupor and as a result had everything above the shoulders turned into a fine black mist. "Enemies at the gate taken out! Sarge, the front door is open!" Donut reported as he quickly relocated.

"Roger that cupcake! Grif step on it!" Sarge replied.

* **BGM: RvB the Warthog Music***

 _Here we go, we are probably going to fucking die._ Grif thought as he stomped on the gas pedal, and the Humvee surged forward, its powerful engine quickly shifting gears. It didn't take long to see the entrance to the base.

The Humvee roared on to the base, as another round from Donut's sniper rifle streaked in and blew a captured Hind apart. "Hit it!" Sarge yelled. Lopez opened fire first, the rapid fire chatter of the 20mm autocannon sending shells ripping into a light tank that had been tracking them with its turret. The ammo and the fuel caught fire and the tank exploded like a grenade. Sarge opened fire second his AA-12 Shotgun sending 12-Gauge HE rounds barreling down range. Then Simmons opened fire, his pistol booming quickly.

"For Fucks Sake Grif! Slow down! I can't hit the bastards!" Simmons yelled over the alto as the Abyssals got over their stupor and began to return fire. Lopez continued firing, as Grif watched a burst went into an enemy fire team and shredded them. One somehow survived and was just beginning to level its weapon, when it got turned a speed bump by Grif. Another 20x102mm round from Donut's rifle crashed into another tank setting the fuel on fire and causing the tank to explode.

 ***BGM Ends***

Suddenly one of the Heavy Tanks appeared in the windshield, its main gun pointed right at the charging Humvee. " _OUT! OUT!_ _ **OUT!**_ " Grif screamed, and everyone leaped clear of the Humvee and rolled to the ground just as the 115mm High Velocity gun bellowed, the HE-FRAG round completely destroying the Humvee in an instant. " **FIRE IN THE HOLE!** " Simmons yelled as he aimed the Carl Gustav M4 at the enemy tank and then he hit the firing stud. The 102mm HEAT round screamed toward the enemy tank and after ten seconds of flight impacted, the jet of copper lit the ammo, and the resulting blast blew the turret off.

"Donut! We are in trouble here! We need suppressing fire! Think you can give it to us?" Sarge yelled as he switched to his SMG and opened fire sending a stream of .45 ACP rounds toward a pair of Abyssal Shock Troopers. Sarge didn't here Donut's response, but he certainly saw it. For suddenly over the radio he heard the crack of Donut's sniper rifle, the round blew the head off one the enemy shock troopers he was engaging, it boomed again and blew the other one in half.

That was when Grif saw his chance. "I am going for that Hind! Cover me!" He barked as he gestured to a Mi-24MV that was possibly thirty meters away.

"Roger that, now get going! We need more firepower!" Lopez shouted as he continued to send 4.73x33mm death downrange toward the enemy.

Grif gripped his HK417 took a deep breath, and bolted to his feet and ran for the Mi-24MV he dove inside the back cockpit and praised the lord for the fact that this Croatian Hind had dual controls. Going over what he had learned from playing DCS World; he quickly powered up the Helicopter, noticed that they had a full tank of aviation fuel. He closed the hatch and then lifted the big assault transport into the air. He was even happier when he saw that it was fully armed.

He put the piper over an infantry tank, and squeezed the trigger, and an ATGM screamed from its launcher. The missile quickly crossed the distance, before the enemy tank could even react the missile impacted and blew it apart. Grif then took that moment to look around, and noted that eight Heavy Tanks were approaching.

"Simmons, look at your two o'clock, eight Heavy Tanks are approaching. I don't have enough ATGMs to take them down. Can you give me a hand?" Grif asked.

"Can do!" Simmons said as a Carl Gustav round streaked away from where Simmons was and impaled the lead tank. Smoke and flames erupted from the hull and turret as the HEAT charge ripped the machine apart.

Grif spotted several light tanks getting ready to advance; he armed the rockets. Aimed and then fired the 57mm rockets ripping the machines apart.

"Shit! I am almost out of rockets!" Simmons said as the last Heavy Tank exploded. Moments later a resounding explosion ripped across the air through the base. Then Donut's voice came across the speakers. "Last enemy Heavy Tank destroyed! Bastard showed me his side!" He reported.

"Good to hear! Donut please focus your fire on the Infantry tanks! They will rip us apart if they get to close!" Sarge bellowed over the alto as Grif engaged several sections of enemy infantry with the 23mm cannon.

"Can do sir! In fact, I might be able, to nail one right now! Taking the shot!" Donut barked as his rifle roared.

There was a resounding crash to their left and an Infantry tank that had been swinging around a corner had flames spewing from the engine area. Grif saw three more Infantry tanks bearing down on the Operators. Grif fired an ATGM at the one in front. The lead one caught the ATGM in the face and it was blasted apart. Seconds later a HEAT round from the M4 Carl Gustav streaked in and impaled the machine on the right, flames spewed from the tank as ammo and fuel caught fire. Moments later, the last Infantry Tank exploded into flames as a glowing yellow tracer slammed into its side, the engine caught fire and the tank came to a stuttering halt.

"That is the last of the heavy duty enemy tanks! I am shifting my fire to the flight line! First things that are going to go are those Mark VIIs! I be damned they are fully armed too." Donut said.

Moments later a Mark VII Exploded with tremendous force as a round slammed into one of the missiles slung under it. Fragments went everywhere moments later the remaining rockets impacted the flight line as Grif unloaded into the group of fighters, causing eight more of the Mark VIIs to explode and doing some sort of damage to the rest of the Mark VIIs that were there.

Grif quickly then set her down. Got out and rejoined the squad. "GRIF! That was some damn fine shooting! But Donut still has you beat!" Sarge appraised.

"Yes sir! Now then let's bring on the pain and blow this joint!" Grif replied.

The Delta Force team then ran a two hour hellish running gun battle. Everyone was hit at least five times, and had been forced to pick up Abyssal weapons. "We are almost at the Ammo Dump! I think we are overstaying our welcome so after we rig the ammo dump to blow. Let's commander a vehicle go pick up Donut and then go home." Lopez reported.

"Good to hear! I think we should the rig the heaviest stuff we can find as well as everything else that looks like it would make a decent bang!" Sarge ordered.

The four operators sprinted into the Ammo Dump, they worked quickly and methodically rigging the shells for the quadruple 50mm flak guns to go as well as roughly ten 5,000 kilogram bombs, various crates for Tank shells, SAM launcher reloads, and lastly a pair of large fuel tanks in the back of the dump that had aviation fuel in them.

"Guys, you better get out of their now. I count roughly three entire squads of twenty Abyssals apiece moving towards the entrance of the Ammo/Fuel Dump. They will cut you off if you don't get out of their now." Donut warned as the four Operators in the dump finished rigging the anti-tamper detonators and the timers.

"Roger Donut. We just finished rigging the stuff to blow, now we are going to 'borrow' an enemy Medium Tank from the Tank Farm. Come pick you up and then get the hell out of here." Sarge replied as he motioned for his team to get going and to head for the Tank Farm.

XXXX

The massive C-5M Super Galaxy Transport Plane rumbled over Manila on final approach towards Clark International Airport which had been converted into an Airforce Base after the AFP Joint Task Force-National Capital Region was intentionally destroyed during the Abyssals second attempt to take Manila, which had been destroyed as part of a scorched Earth tactic; however only neither of the two Airports at Manila were destroyed as the Abyssals managed to drive the remaining forces out and made a mass precision bombing attack impossible. Thus one remained in use as a civilian airport, the other had been converted for use as an Airforce Base.

Hidoiame was currently looking at something on her tablet, Mahan was asleep, as was Kitakami and Ooi. However Walker was awake and was currently gawking at the size of the _Guardian_ -class Heavy Cruisers, they were massive, sleek, and deadly. Hell back when she was a ship just those secondary guns alone would rip her to shreds before she could even get close.

However Walker had a gut feeling that she knew what had happened to Balch, Sverdlov, and Kirov. That they likely got zapped to the same world she had spent a good majority of her life as a ship. If that had been the case, then that would explain a lot of things. Such as a lack of debris and a distress signal; because to put it simply they simply weren't _on_ this _version_ of Earth anymore. Still just thinking about it made her head swim, just because of the horrors that she had experienced while she had been afloat on that _version_ of Earth. Walker shook her head and returned her mind to the task at hand. While in flight she had received word that would be receiving additional ship girls from the Japanese in the form of a lone Aircraft Carrier Girl and a pair of destroyer girls, plus reinforcements from the American Ship Girl program which was composed of a lone destroyer tender turned Q-ship girl and a single _Fletcher_ -class Destroyer Girl; but they couldn't spare much to begin with considering that those who were still alive we still in rehab or in shock. However it was the best they could do.

Walker took this moment to go ahead and take a look at who they would be getting as reinforcements. She first went through the American Support as it was the first file attached in the email stating that she was getting reinforcements. The names she read brought a smile to her face.

The first one was an old friend the Q-ship was the Santa Catalina she might be slow, but she had bagged her fair-share of enemy submarines. Considering that she had mounted on her left arm two 5.5in guns and slung under her right arm was a heavy shortened 10in gun, plus strapped to her waist was a belt that had four gun pits two on each side that mounted 25mm AA guns.

The second name that she read also bought a smile to her face, the _Fletcher_ -class Destroyer Girl was none other than William D. Porter. They were close friends and could keep a secret, she was one of the few that knew why the destroyer USS _Walker_ DD-163 and USS _Mahan_ DD-102 actually went missing during WWII. She had heard that she been offered several transfers to the Yokosuka Operating Area and the Pearl Harbor Operating Area, ten in fact. However she had refused all of them, she had gone through a baptism of fire and it had really changed her; now instead of being a klutz on both land and sea, she was now only a klutz on land. Her armament was a single 5in/38 Caliber DP enclosed gun mount, two gun pits each containing a quadruple 40mm Bofor Mount, and finally two quintuple torpedo launchers each housing five Mark 16 Torpedoes.

Walker quickly closed the file and then opened the file that contained the names of the ship girls that the Japanese were sending. The Aircraft Carrier was named Akagi, she had in her air wing 47 Achi B7A2 Grace Torpedo/Dive Bombers and 21 A6M8 Type 0 Model 64 Fighters. While the two destroyer girls were Yukikaze and Akizuki.

Walker smiled slightly, Akizuki was a literal monster at Anti-Aircraft Warfare capable of putting up a wall of steel similar in scale to an _Atlanta_ -class Light Cruiser girl. While Yukikaze on the other hand, had recently had her AA firepower increased by receiving a 10cm Twin High Angle Gun Mount with AA gun director tied in. This meant that they finally had some fighter cover, although considering the flak screen that a _Guardian_ -class could put up as well as the fact that they had _5_ of them, Walker wondered why they had received a carrier when a Heavy Cruiser or Battleship would have been a much better choice. Then again most of the heavy duty stuff was still in repair.

XXXX

With a thud the C-5M touched down. After it rolled to a stop and the walkway down was brought up. Walker, Mahan, Hidoiame, Kitakami, and Ooi walked down, with roughly thirty odd personal as well right behind them. Meanwhile the aft cargo bay door came down and then the rigging of the five was unloaded as was various odds and ends, including to Walker's amusement several shipments of United States Navy Cutlasses Pattern 2018; probably for the Cruiser and Frigate crews. However not in a million years would Walker trade in her Navy Cutlass Pattern 1918. Same with Mahan, because it was a good sword in her personal opinion.

That was when a familiar voice boomed across the runway making Kitakami, Ooi, and Hidoiame jump. "Walker! Mahan! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!" Santa Catalina boomed as she walked towards them. Santa Catalina had gained a reputation as a Q-Ship for being a damned good escort ship. To her credit she has sent a grand total of twenty-three enemy submarines to the bottom, and three PT Imp Packs. She stood fairly tall around 5 feet 5 inches, had dark colored skin, brown hair, and amazing blue-grey eyes. At the moment, she was wearing khaki shorts, a Navy Blue Polo shirt, a wide brim hat, and sandals of all things.

"Hiya Santy Cat!" Mahan yelled back, causing Santa Catalina to grow flustered. She didn't like that nickname, but she had gotten it in her past life and it had stuck. "Hey Santa Catalina! How are you doing?" Walker asked once they were in earshot.

"Not bad Walker, not bad at all. Have you seen the new _Guardian_ -class Cruisers yet? They look impressive, that's for sure. However I wonder if they can really get the job done." Santa Catalina said.

"No, I haven't. But I have heard that they can take a beating. Plus they have the sort of firepower that using just their secondary battery those ships back when we were ships could rip us to shreds." Walker replied.

"I see, well the ones that we got are the USS _Concord_ CG-75, USS _Guardian_ CG-74, USS _Strait of Magellan_ CG-80, USS _Johnston Atoll_ CG-81, and USS _Ticonderoga_ CG-82. We have so many Littoral Combat Ships that I am not even going to begin to name all of them. However for _San Antonino_ -class Amphibious Transport Docks we have the USS _New York_ LPD-21, USS _Tampa Bay_ LPD-35, USS _Seattle_ LPD-36, and USS _Atlantic City_ LPD-38. These things are carrying about a dozen EFVs; including four light tank versions each. The light tank version uses a composite armor, however the thickness is classified, what I do know is that it is some type of Chobham Armor, with a depleted uranium mesh lining. For a main armament it is a Cockerill CT-CV 105HP; or basically a Cockerill turret with a high pressure low recoil force 105mm auto loading gun, it can employ all standard NATO 105mm shell types. For a secondary, it has a remotely operated M2 Browning 12.7x99mm Machine Gun. It also uses the same engine as the EFV; but it is a twincharged engine using both a Supercharger and a Turbo Charger. A key difference is that it also sits lower than the regular EFV type, but is the same length and it has a crew of three sitting in the hull in an armored module. The turret is also farther back, however to help with gun depression, the Light Tank model has a suspension similar to the Swedish S-Tank, meaning they can raise and lower the hull if needed." Santa Catalina said.

"Impressive!" Hidoiame exclaimed.

"Yup, personally I didn't think it was possible for something like that to be converted to a Light Tank." Santa Catalina noted.

The six began to walk across the tarmac to an awaiting of M1115 Oshkosh L-ATV infantry carrier version which in term was a member of the M1115 Family of Tactical Vehicles which had replaced the M1114 HMMWV aka the Humvee. Just as they began to get into the back of the powerful 6x6 a hoarse voice spoke up from behind them. "Hey wait for me." Walker looked and smiled, walking toward them was William D. Porter formally USS _William D. Porter_ DD-579. Willy Dee as she was often called climbed into the back of the APC with them.

After she had sat down and the ramp came up, the M1115 lurched into motion. Mahan then asked an important question. "Willy Dee, what the heck happened to your voice? Last time I heard it, it wasn't that hoarse at all." Mahan asked.

"Mahan, with all the yelling that I had to do at the Battle of Tarkan Island, it destroyed my voice. I have refused to several offers to have it fixed. Because in my eyes it is a battle scar and should be carried with pride. In case you are wondering Tarkan Island is where the remains of Indonesian Armed Forces holed up. I was a member of the response force that we sent out, along with the Cruiser girls Boise, Marblehead, and Huston, plus five _Pohang_ -class Corvettes. Basically we were what could get there in time to help. The sounds of battle were awesome; and very loud. In order to make myself heard I had to be constantly yelling, that occurred for roughly two or three hours, you can imagine the damage that was done to my vocal cords. This happened about four months ago." Willy answered.

"Why haven't you gotten it fixed?" Kitakami asked.

"Badge of honor I guess" Willy replied.

"Makes sense; but why did you decline several offers to be reassigned to Yokosuka or hell Pearl Harbor? I don't get it." Walker asked.

"Simple, it has to do with what you told me after the first Abyssal Invasion Attempt of Bailipakan. The area does seem to grow on you. I guess Asiatic Service once it gets in your blood it's there to stay." Willy Dee replied.

"So true; it's part of the reason why I love the Asiatic Fleet Operating Area and why I was not happy when we spent the majority of the War in a rear echelon after the fall of Singapore." Walker said.

That was when Willy Dee changed the subject. "So Walker, have you heard that Balch, Sverdlov, and Kirov have gone missing? What is you view on it, because judging from the SAR teams have picked up; they have only found pieces of debris which include the following; what appears to be part of a gun tub from Balch, a torpedo tube mount from Sverdlov, and a gun barrel from Kirov. Nothing else no oil slick, no fairies, nothing. What could this mean?" Willy asked.

Walker sighed and gritted her teeth before speaking. "Willy, Kitakami, Ooi, Hidoiame, Santa Catalina, Mahan. What I am about to tell you, don't tell anyone else. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, it's my theory that whatever has befallen Blach, Sverdlov, and Kirov, is the exact same thing that zapped myself, Mahan, Santa Catalina, and Hidoiame to that alternate version of Earth we spent most of our lives in. So if you ask me, if that is the case then we will never find them. Simply because they _aren't_ on this Earth anymore. However I hope that The Squall dumps them in the Union of Trees which as myself, Mahan, and Santa Catalina know is what Banner of Trees evolved into. We are allies with the Republic of Real People, the Empire of the New Britain Islands, and the Shogunate of Yokohama." Walker said.

"Given what has transpired and what those SAR teams have found. It is what fits if you ask me. Still, lord have mercy then that means we will never see them again." Santa Catalina stated.

"Yeah, that really sucks, but I hope that they live a long and happy life there." Mahan said.

There were a few nods at that statement.

"We are scheduled to depart within four days. The ship we are being assigned to is one of the LCSs I think it's the USS _Resolute_ LCS-85. So we have just long enough to get settled down. Then we are heading out, to begin Operations in the Asiatic Operating Area. From what I heard Command will be pleased if we liberate at the very least Bailipakan and Surabaya, but if we can get Singapore and Sri Lanka then they will be more than pleased. However given how far stretched we are; because their simply isn't enough _Burke_ -class Flight IV Guided Missile Destroyers to go around yet. Which means that until we can build more of the things we are kind of strapped for _Burke_ -class Destroyers. The main difference between the Flight IV and Flight III _Burke_ is that forward they have a Mark 53 Gun Mount instead of a Mark 45, and six double 30mm chain gun mounts, plus three CWIS mounts other than that they are the same." Santa Catalina said.

"Alright, I guess it's time to get back to work." Mahan said.

XXXX

 **Tracking Corporal Michael J. Caboose**

 **Located**

"Alright. Here is the plan, thanks to the Cipher Drone we have. We have successfully located a grand total of six _Cam_ -class Command Ships, I had the thing scour the island. As near as I can tell, the enemy Command ships that are on the entire island chain are on this island. So the plan is to pin down their locations and take them down quietly; however if the plan goes to hell be ready to go loud." Ghost Lead said.

"Roger boss, so basically the quick and deadly approach then? Sneak up on an enemy put a hand over its mouth and bury a knife in its back? Or do we use the Welrod pistols?" Caboose asked.

"Welrod Pistols, the things are reliable as can be. However if you have the chance then yes, sneak up on one, put a hand over its mouth and bury a knife in its back." Sanchez replied.

"Good to know, let's move." Caboose said. With that the four Ghost Operators engaged their Optical Camo and moved out. The Operators moved quickly and quietly; silently killing four enemy patrols before they knew what had even hit them.

Roughly two hours later with the morning twilight just beginning. The Operators came across a structure that had been built by the Abyssals yet it was shaped vaguely like the Chicago Spire. "Damn look at that thing!" Wyoming said as he swept the thing with its scope.

"It's big that is for sure. Is that where our targets are located?" Caboose asked.

"Yes it is; the recon drone has confirmed it as well. However we are probably going to have our work cut out for us." Sanchez replied.

"Yeah, no shit captain obvious. However I do have eyes on an Abyssal Jeep, three APCs, and a light tank. The Tank is a Mark I, the APCs are Mark IIIs, and the jeep is a Mark IV. Looks like they are returning from a patrol. Now is our best chance to move." Wyoming said.

"Right let's go with the infiltration." Sanchez ordered.

With that the four Ghosts moved quickly and quietly. They moved through the vehicle bay which was on the ground floor, they slipped past a bored looking guard who somehow for an Abyssal appeared to be half asleep. After just thirty minutes they found their targets all bunched up, in one room. Appearing to be discussing battle plans or something. Not that the Operators knew why. However they took the chance they had. Sanchez ordered Wyoming to switch to his Magpul because his sniper rifle would just give them away; plus while it was in a DMR format; they needed more firepower in terms of full auto. He then ordered Caboose to put a breeching charge on the door. Once that was done the Ghosts got ready to breech.

"Prepare to breech!" Sanchez ordered, and the Ghosts got ready. "BREECH!" Sanchez boomed, and Caboose set the Breeching Charge off. A thunderous _wham_ shook the hallway and the door blew inward a twisted mess. Before the enemies inside could even react the operators burst inside guns blazing. It only took a grand total of three minutes as the lightly armored _Cam_ -class recon ships where turned into Swiss cheese easily by the powerful 6.8x39mm NATO AP rounds punched holes in the armor and sent them to the ground. "Alright Ghosts! Let's get out of here!" Sanchez ordered. Without missing a beat the Ghosts engaged Optical Camo and quickly left the scene. While at least two maybe three platoons raced to the room that had just been well decimated by the Ghosts.

As the Ghosts burst into the vehicle bay, they noted it was constant commotion. That was when Caboose saw his chance to wreak even more havoc. "Boss? Permission to rig up an enemy tank to explode?" He asked.

"Granted, do it son!" Sanchez replied.

"Yes sir!" Caboose replied, he then moved quickly to an unbuttoned Abyssal Mark VI Heavy Tank. The Mark VI was really the best that the Abyssals had for a Heavy Tank; on par with the Soviet IS-7 save it had a T-10 looking hull with the IS-7 turret and a 130mm gun; it would give something like an M60 or early model T-72 major problems but had all sorts of problems against anything better armored than that. He got inside, found the ammo rack, noted a couple of what appeared to be high explosive shells and put half a kilo of Semtex on it. He then got out met up with the team and then said "Let's enjoy the fireworks! Fire in the hole!" He then pressed the clacker.

The result was spectacular. When the small radio antenna received the detonation signal. It then sent that signal to a blasting cap which started the Semtex to begin to explode, at a velocity of over 8,000 meters per second. The blast caused several shells which while they weren't high explosive they were APCBCHE or Armor-Piercing-Capped-Ballistic, Capped, High-Explosive rounds, the explosive inside exploded which caused a cascade detonation and titanic, bone rattling, ear-splitting _wham_ the turret went flying into the air and the tank blew itself apart. Hot fragments mowing down any unfortunate abyssal who got caught in the storm of shrapnel's path. The turret itself landed right on top of an enemy jeep and practically crushed it flat.

"Alright! Well Caboose I think you have caused a major distraction! So let's get the hell out of here! Because if they weren't angry before they certainly are now." Wyoming noted.

With that the Ghosts quickly left the enemy building behind. Mission completed; however they decided to lay low for the rest of the day and wait till darkness had fallen before they moved again. However little did they know that the next day it was going to go to hell; when an Abyssal Patrol ran into them; literally.

XXXX

 **Alright! There we go! Chapter 2 of Kancolle Back in Control is now officially finished! However updates will most likely be further spread out then they are now. But I will update when I can!**


End file.
